Beca Gets Mobbed!
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Prompt from donttouchmybeats (on Tumblr): How about Beca asking Aubrey to help her plan a very romantic and luxurious proposal for Chloe. I am a sucker for romantic Beca, and I believe that she loves spoiling Chloe rotten.


Beca Mitchell sat in her office staring at her phone. She was about to make a call that was going to change her life for the better. At least, that's how Beca felt about it. But, first, she had to make the call to get things started. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath and then slowly let it out.

Beca picked up her phone and thumbed through her contacts until she found the one she needed. Her thumb hovered over the call button for what seemed like an eternity but was merely a few seconds. She pressed down and put the phone to her ear.

"Aubrey Posen," the voice on the other end answered.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beca managed to squeak out.

"Mitchell," Aubrey said. "To what do I owe the pleasure? You don't usually call me unless Chloe makes you. Did Chloe make you call me for something?"

"Sort of. It is something for Chloe."

"Well, what is it? I haven't got all day."

"I, um," Beca clears her throat. "I need your, uh, help to, um, with, uh. I want to, uh-"

"Oh, my God! You're going to propose to Chloe!"

"How did you-? Never mind. Um, yeah. I want to propose to Chloe, and I need your help. It's also going to involve all the Bellas."

"Tell me what you need me to do."

And with that, Beca and Aubrey started making plans on how Beca was going to propose to Chloe.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

One month later, Beca was packing to go to Atlanta.

"I want to go with you," Chloe whined as she helped Beca pack. "I haven't seen Stacie and Brey in months."

"I know, babe," Beca said. "But it's only for three days. I'm flying in to check out this group and then flying back home. Plus, school just started. You can't call out so early in the year. Besides, we'll see them in a couple of months for Thanksgiving."

"I know," Chloe said with a sigh as she flopped back on the bed. "I just miss them."

Beca laid on her side next to Chloe and propped her head up with her hand. She looked down at Chloe and smiled.

"I'll miss you," Beca said.

"I'll miss you, too," Chloe said and turned for a kiss and Beca happily obliged.

"Get up," Beca said. "Let's go out to dinner."

"Can we just order in?," Chloe asked. "I'm going to need two-three days worth of cuddles to get me through the lonely days while you're gone."

"You're such a cheeseball," Beca said and leaned down to kiss Chloe.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Aubrey picked Beca up at the airport. Beca managed to get her bags and out of the airport before the paparazzi knew she was there. Once they were in the car, Beca sent a quick text to let Chloe know she had landed.

"Stacie and CR have come up with some really good choreography," Aubrey told Beca as they drove to Aubrey's house.

"Are all the Bellas here now?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Aubrey said. "They're all at the house now waiting for us. They've also been practicing the choreography. Chloe is going to love it."

"I hope so," Beca said. "I haven't felt this nervous about a performance since I did the solo show for Khaled during the USO Tour."

"You've come a long way since then, Beca," Aubrey said. "Chloe's lucky to have you."

"I think you have that backward," Beca said with a smile.

"At the risk of sounding cheesy," Aubrey said. "We're all proud of you, Beca. I know you initially didn't want to have a solo career and do this without the Bellas, but the past three years have shown how committed you are to your career and to Chloe. And, I'm glad you two finally got together. You're good for each other."

"Thanks," Beca said with a small smile.

"Here we are," Aubrey said as she parked the car.

Beca got out of the car and grabbed her bags. She followed Aubrey to the front door and was greeted by the Bellas with hugs and "how are you" and "lookin' good." She smiled and hugged everyone and Aubrey ushered them into the living room.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me," Beca said as she looked around the room. "That all of you would give up so much of your time to help with this."

"We're family, Beca," Fat Amy said. "It's what family does for each other."

"We always knew you were a romantic at heart," Emily said with a grin.

"I blame Chloe for that," Beca said with a smile.

"I for one like this romantic, Beca," Flo said.

"You're still a badass," Jessica added. "But, just a lot softer badass."

The other Bellas laughed as Beca glared at Jessica.

"Plus, you know we'd all do anything," Aubrey said and paused as she put a hand on Beca's shoulder. "For Chloe."

The Bellas laughed at the look on Beca's face. After a few beats, Beca couldn't help but join in.

"I feel the same way," Beca said with a lovesick grin.

"Let's eat," Stacie calls out before anyone can say anything more.

After dinner, everyone is sitting around, and Aubrey and Stacie go over the plans. Aubrey handed out some papers to everyone.

"This is our itinerary for the next few days," Aubrey said. "It includes our parts in L.A. as well. As you can see, tomorrow morning we're all meeting at the hotel. We've reserved a room so we can work on the choreography. Don't worry, Beca, it's pretty basic. You should be able to pick it up and have it down by the time we all get to L.A."

"What's the plan from there?," CR asked.

"Aubrey and Stacie are going to fly to L.A. with me as a surprise for Chloe," Beca said. "We leave early in the morning the day after tomorrow. Later that day, you guys will fly out and go to Amy's house. Then on Saturday morning, I'll get a call that says I have to go to 'work' and will leave to meet you all at Amy's. We'll get ready while Aubrey and Stacie get Chloe out and about. At precisely 11:00 am, Aubrey will have Chloe in place and the song will start with the dance crew from L.A."

"And, we come in during the chorus," Aubrey said. "Stacie and I will join you and Beca will come out from the middle of the dancers. I think at that point Chloe will know what's going on."

"What made you think of proposing this way?," Jessica asked.

Beca smiled and said, "Chloe's always wanted to see a flash mob in person. So, I ran the idea by Aubrey-"

"And I knew it was perfect," Aubrey jumped in.

"It's getting late, and we've got a lot to do tomorrow," Ashley said. "We should probably call it a night."

The rest of the girls agreed, and everyone departed. Beca was excited and nervous. Her phone rang, and she saw that it was Chloe calling.

"Hey, babe," Beca said before the phone was snatched from her hand.

"Chloe!," Aubrey squealed. "I was just going to call you."

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca is back in L.A. and takes Stacie and Aubrey to the home she shares with Chloe. Beca heard the garage door opening and knew Chloe was home.

"You guys stand by the counter so she has to come all the way in before she sees you," Beca told Stacie and Aubrey.

The couple gets into place, and Beca pulls the door open before Chloe can get her key in the door.

"Beca!," Chloe squealed grabbing her in a hug and giving her a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Beca said and kissed Chloe again.

Chloe pulled out of the kiss and grabbed Beca by the hand. She pulled her into the kitchen and was heading toward the living room.

"What are you doing?," Beca asked with a laugh.

"Welcome home sex," Chloe said.

"Oh, my God," Aubrey yelled and put a hand to her forehead. Stacie stood by her and laughed.

Chloe stopped in her tracks and looked over to her right. "Oh, my God! Brey! Stacie!"

She dropped Beca's hand and grabbed the two girls in a hug.

"Surprise!"

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Later that night, Beca and Chloe are laying in bed cuddling with Chloe as the little spoon.

"I can't believe you brought Aubrey and Stacie to L.A.," Chloe said.

"I know how much you miss them," Beca said. "So, when I knew I had to fly to Atlanta I called to see if they could spare a few days to come and visit you here in L.A."

Chloe turned in Beca's arms and was now facing her. "You are an exceptional girlfriend, Beca Mitchell."

"As are you, Chloe Beale," Beca said and kissed Chloe.

Chloe kissed her back and said, "How about that welcome home sex?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Saturday morning found the four girls sitting around the kitchen island drinking coffee and discussing what they were going to do that day. Beca's phone pinged with a text, and she took out her phone to check it.

"Dammit," Beca said.

"What's wrong?," Stacie asked.

"I have to go into the studio," Beca answered.

"Nooo," Chloe whined. "This is supposed to be our day."

"I know," Beca said apologetically. "I'll only need to be a couple of hours. I'll meet you guys for brunch or lunch. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Beca," Aubrey said. "Without you there Chloe will actually have to pay attention to us."

Stacie laughed. "She's right. You do tend to distract her, and we just become part of the background."

"I do not," Chloe said indignantly.

"Yeah, you kind of do," Beca said with a laugh. "Although I'm not complaining. I like having you pay attention to me."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca into a kiss. The kiss continued until Aubrey finally broke it up.

"Beca, don't you have to go?," Aubrey asked.

"Oh, yeah," Beca said. "I'll text you when I'm done, and I'll meet you wherever you are."

"Okay," Chloe said with a pout. "But don't stay too long in the studio. I know how you get caught up in things."

"I promise," Beca said. "A couple of hours at best."

Beca left and headed to Amy's. After she was gone the other three showered and got dressed; Chloe called for a car to take them into downtown L.A.

 **~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Aubrey, Stacie, and Chloe were enjoying their time together and had stopped to get ice cream. They took their cones and sat on a bench in the middle of the plaza near Beca's studio.

"This is a good spot to take a break," Chloe said. "Beca should be done soon, and we can meet her at the studio."

The girls were chatting as they ate their ice cream when all of a sudden music started playing and three couples started dancing in front of them.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe squealed. "Is this is a flash mob?"

"It looks like it," Stacie said.

"I've always wanted to see one," Chloe said her eyes shining with delight.

The music continued, and the dancers grew in number. Chloe's eyes grew wide when a voice she recognized started singing.

 _105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do_

"That's Beca!," Chloe squealed to her friends. "She didn't tell me she did this. I wonder who it's for."

"Just pay attention," Aubrey said.

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

Chloe recognized the song and said excitedly, "It's a marriage proposal!"

Stacie and Aubrey smiled at Chloe and then joined the dancers. Chloe looked at them in confusion and then she realized that all the Bellas had joined the dance. She gasped, and tears came to her eyes when Beca emerged from the middle of the group.

 _I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_

Tears fell down Chloe's face as Beca approached and stopped in front of her.

 _How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life_

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_

Beca held her hand out to Chloe and Chloe took it. Beca pulled her up and brought her to the middle of the dancers who are now dancing around the couple as Beca continued to sing.

 _And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I say_

 _I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_

The tears fall faster and harder as Chloe stared into Beca's eyes while she sang. Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist and danced with her as she sang the next few lines.

 _I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh_

A man with a chair appeared, and Beca led Chloe to it and had her sit down. The dancers have created a large circle around the couple. Chloe wiped at her eyes, but the tears won't stop.

Beca stood before Chloe and finished the song.

 _Would you marry me, baby  
105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do_

As Beca sings the last word, she drops to her knee in front of Chloe. Chloe lets out a sob and puts a hand to her mouth. The Bellas are now directly behind Beca, but Chloe can only see Beca. Aubrey took Beca's microphone and handed her a ring box. Beca opened it and held it toward Chloe.

Upon seeing the ring, Chloe put both hands to her mouth and looked back to Beca's face.

"Chloe," Beca said as she looked lovingly at Chloe. She takes Chloe's left hand and holds it in front of her. "I love you so much. And I will spend every day for the next 105 years by your side showing you and telling you how much I love you. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me, Chlo?"

"Yes," Chloe says teary-eyed.

Beca takes the ring and puts it on Chloe's finger. She then stands, bringing Chloe up with her and into a kiss. The crowd around them applauded and screamed. The Bellas gathered around them in a huge Bellas hug.

"I love you," Chloe said tearfully as she pulls back from the kiss.

The Bellas all stepped back to give the newly engaged couple a minute.

"I love you, too," Beca said as tears fell down her face.

"I can't believe you brought our Bella family here for this," Chloe said looking around.

"They're not the only family here," Beca said and looked over Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe looked over her shoulder. "Mom? Daddy?," Chloe said and ran to hug them both.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Mr. Beale said as they hugged.

"Get over here, Beca," Mrs. Beale said and held out her arm for Beca to join them.

Beca smiled and walked over to join the Beale family in a hug.

"This is the best day ever," Chloe said through more tears.

Beca pulled back and took Chloe's hand. She motioned for Mr. and Mrs. Beale to follow them. Beca walked over to the Bellas and took the microphone from Aubrey.

"For those of you in the back of the crowd, she said yes," Beca said with a chuckle. A roar of approval and applause followed the comment. Beca looked around at the crowd and said, "Chloe and I want to thank all of you who helped make this possible. It is something that I, that we will remember for a lifetime."

The crowd erupted in applause again, and Beca turned to Chloe and pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

 ** _Song used: 'Marry Me' by Jason Derulo_**


End file.
